


Blue Devil in the Moonlight

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Series: Lady x Vergil Series [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: Vergil and Lady get sent off on a job just outside Red Grave City, at a fancy casino looking place where they are after a dangerous demon, but seeing Lady in that short black dress, makes the devil inside Vergil come out and want her more than ever.
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Lady x Vergil Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033032
Kudos: 16





	Blue Devil in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for these two (I'm going to be making a Kyrie x Nero one-shot eventually with him coming home so just after DMC 5 I thought that would be interesting, and this is giving me some practice for that Devil May Cry one-shot book you've all seen since it's been a while)
> 
> So hopefully you all enjoy.
> 
> (And also I am terrible with fashion despite being a girl myself I was searching for the names of certain things you may see what)

"Well this is one hell of a place," Vergil glanced over from the other side of the hotel bedroom, to see Lady standing there, they were preparing for their job tonight, that Morrison put them onto, well Dante mainly as he couldn't be fucked leaving the DMC Office to come here for one night just to do one simple task; kill the demon that ran this show, but no, he decided he had more important things to do. "Agreed," he mumbled slipping the dark blue tie around his neck, adjusting his white undercoat, it was strange to see him in white, the female hunter thought, much like his brother, he'd go for black, but here he was, in virgin white, she had to admit, he was very sexy in the outfit. "You remember the plan? We stake out where this demon is and hunt him down," Lady asked looking at the dark navy blue unmentionables she wore with dark fishnets, she ensured Vergil didn't see the sexy lingerie.

"Yes, I remember love," he replied, fixing up his tie in the mirror, before placing his matching white coat overtop his sleeveless undercoat, similar to the usual dark navy-black turtleneck one he wore all the time, the one that Lady loved more than anything, the way it clung to his well-trained body, his long arms covered in lean muscle, it made her drool every time she saw him without his black tattered coat. "I was just reminding you, Vergil, I like to know that you listen," she smirked slipping on the short black dress, it had small white designs that went down the sides, similar to the ones on the Blue Devil's coat, who had just turned around, seeing her for the first time in all her beauty, he found himself, unable to look away.

"See something you like?" She joked fixing up the front of the dress which was in a similar shape to a corset, pushing her ample breasts up, the sides of her dress from her armpits down to the top of her hips were open and tied together with white lace, much like a corset, the dress was strapless, the bottom part of the dress was tight, clinging to her hips perfectly, she could still move her legs which were a good thing. "Very much~" Vergil smirked running his hands down the sides of the soft material, it felt expensive, a taste which the Blue Devil desired very much, the female hunter bit her ruby red lips softly, feeling his hands ran along her body, she knew he enjoyed it, more because she never wore dresses, it was always a treat for Vergil, whenever they went on a job or to a formal occasion which involved the huntress wearing a dress, he often wanted to see her in one, and this dress was very special.

As it was one he brought her, for this specific occasion.

"You certainly have taste Vergil, I never took you for a man like that~" she purred softly twirling around to meet with the half-demon, her eyes slipped up and down his body, seeing him in the suit, her fingers danced along her shoulders. "I had help from Trish to get measurements and ideas when I showed her, she couldn't keep her eyes off it, she practically begged me to buy it for you...so I did," Lady pressed closer to him, his scent overwhelming her, she could feel the lean muscle beneath her fingertips, the soft velvet of his coat against the more exposed parts of her body, felt amazing. "There is one more thing which came with it," Vergil smirked the female Devil Hunter knew that look in his eyes, he moved towards the desk, where Yamato laid, Lady decided to slip on the matching black stilettos, which were a dark greyish-blue under the heel and sole. 

"Mary," she turned around seeing the Blue Devil standing there, he held a box in his hands, it was reasonably large, she walked up towards him and carefully opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was in it. "Vergil, you shouldn't have~" inside was a beautiful black choker like a necklace with silver embroidery around the outside, made with real silver, in the middle laid a blue jewel, with small red veins within it, Vergil smirked seeing her hold it in her hands, he carefully grabbed it from her and placed it around her neck, her cheeks turned red, the Blue Devil was not a person to do something like this, but she was glad to see something like this from her lover. Lady wrapped her arms around Vergil's neck, pulling him into a deep embrace.

"You spoil me Verg," she whispered, the half-demon smirked, his right hand slipped against her cheek, his forefinger and thumb found their way to her chin, forcing her to look into his grey-blue eyes. "I like spoiling you~" he smirked leaning forward and pressing their lips together, he knew how to make her weak at the knees, Vergil was an amazing kisser, as well at something else, other than slaying demons. "We should get ready to go, before this demon escapes," Lady whispered the Dark Slayer nods his head and makes his way to the desk, grabbing Yamato in his hands, his sword with its outer casing made it look like a fancy looking cane, he held his hand out to the huntress which made her blush, they'd been together for a year now, but yet she always felt like it was the first time.

The two made their way out of their hotel room, the hotel they were staying at was inside the actual casino where they were hunting this demon, Lady followed Vergil down the stairs into the main area of the large casino, there was a large party happening tonight, hosted by the demon himself, he was some kind of tycoon type demon, who was a thorn the customer's side, that put them onto this job, someone Morrison knew quite well. Vergil kept the huntress close to his side, she knew he could sense demons all around, her eyes scanned the room before they met on their target.

"There's our target," she whispered, pointing Vergil in the direction of the demon subtly, she didn't want him to know that he was being hunted. "I see," he muttered looking around the room to see where and how they could do this, quick and efficiently without raising eyebrows. "We need to watch him before we strike," the female Devil Hunter agreed with the half-demon, he was right, they had to wait and lure him away from the crowd so he could be disposed of quickly and easily.

A waiter walked past handing the two a drink each, Lady felt Vergil's hand grasp her thigh tightly, he was being protective of her, her eyes turned to the target who was walking around, he was a rather tall man, and of average build, not a much as Dante and similar to Vergil, just not a desirable, she was thinking about how to approach this, he soon turned to look over at her, licking his bottom lip at her, she gulped softly feeling his eyes on her, she then realized what had to happen. She had to be the bait to lure him away from the crowd.

"Vergil...I've got an idea," she finally spoke up, he'd already seen the looks the target gave her, he didn't, however, see his arm wrapped around her waist, so Lady could easily lie about the Blue Devil, making it seem like he was a friend or stranger. "I'll lure him away from here, and then we can dispose of him easily," she suggested she knew Vergil wouldn't like it or let her go easily, but it was the only way to do this. "Okay Mary...be careful we don't know much about him," he warned, she quickly glanced to see the target not looking, she gave the Sparda twin a quick kiss on the lips, telling him that she would be okay. Lady then stood up and made her way towards the target, he smirked seeing her advance towards him, but instead of stopping she walked past him, wanting him to follow her, which he did, falling right into her trap.

She then suddenly stopped in a particular area, she acted like she was looking around at the art which filled the walls, she felt sickened when a hand laid against her hip and carefully slid down towards her ass, she glanced behind her to see the target, she could see Vergil fuming in the background, he was watching them very carefully.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?~" He asked his voice was deep and seductive, but he wasn't attracting Lady in the slightest, she wasn't one to be unloyal. "I just came here to unwind and have a drink, problem?" She asked looking the target directly in the eye, he eyes her body up and down, his fingers slipped along her stomach and sides, she felt sick, it wasn't him. "That man you were with...are you with him?" He asked she wanted to say yes, but they needed to get this job over and done with, so she could rid herself of this feeling, she carefully shook her head, giving him an innocent yet seductive look.

"No, he's just a friend," she replied taking a sip of her drink, the target nods his head, he was getting closer to her body, he then leaned down her ear. "I know somewhere quiet, who about we go there?~" The huskiness in his voice made her stomach lurch forward, but she went with it. "Why not," she smirked she waited until the target began to walk before looking over at Vergil, who made his move, he watched where she went, towards an empty room, where no one could interrupt them, it was the perfect place to dispose of the target. "Fancy place here, you own it?" Lady asked wanting to keep the target at bay, so Vergil could get here quickly, the target nods his head.

"I co-own it," he said starting to advance towards her, she was unsure about whether or not this was a good idea anymore, his hands laid against her waist, his eyes stared into hers', he then leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her but she turned away, giving a shy look, the target smirked. "Sorry...it's been a while," she spoke, sounding uncomfortable, but the target didn't care, he grabbed her wrists when she tried to pull away. "What the hell are you doing?!" She snarled feeling him suddenly shove her against the table which was in the room, the demon was immediately on top of her.

"Oh so now you fight...no matter I love it when they fight~" he smirked sliding his hand up her thigh, and under her dress, she cried out for him to stop, she then managed to kick him off her, he growled loudly in pain. "You fucking bitch!" He snarled grabbing her arm and throwing her against the wall, she fell to the ground due to the force of the throw, she gasped softly in pain, the target grabbed her once again, Lady did her best to push him away but he was too strong, when she felt like it was all over, the demon suddenly yelled out in pain, she recognized the sword which had been plunged in his chest.

Yamato.

She jumped up, snuggling into Vergil's side once he'd thrown the demon towards the other side, luckily with the loud music blaring in the background, no one could hear what was happening in the room.

He checked her over making sure she wasn't harmed, the dress remained untouched and so did her body, the target then slowly got up, seeing who the man was- "Son of Sparda, this whore belongs to you?" He asked a dark snarl ended his sentence, the Blue Devil gave the same snarl back, pushing Lady behind him. "She is...I do not like it when demon scum touch what belongs to me," he growled dangerously, the target prepared to strike.

"Then I shall kill you both!" He launched towards Vergil but failed miserably, as the blade of Yamato re-plunged back into his chest, ensuring that this blow was fatal, once the target was on the floor motionless he pulled the katana from his chest, turning to his lover, who remained behind him. "Let's dispose of his body, I'll call Dante when we get back to the hotel room and tell him it's done," she stated the elder twin nods his head, quickly giving her a sweet kiss, he wanted to ensure she was okay, it made her smile seeing him like this. "I'm okay Vergil, don't worry," she ensured caressing his jaw with her fingertips, it reassured him. He nods his head and decided to rid of the body, Lady barricaded the door, just so no one could disrupt them and ruin the job for them.

She waited by the door, thinking about a few things. She was remembering why she first fell for Vergil, it wasn't just because he was a cold-hearted bastard and she liked that about him, but underneath that stone-cold exterior he had a heart, and the ability to care and love, to lover another person and that person was her. On a previous job just over a year ago, he saved her from being fatally harmed, he could have let her die, or dangerously wounded but he took the hit for her since he had the ability to heal, he became a shield for her, protecting her from the fatal blow. Later on that day Lady asked him why he chose to save her, she said he didn't know why he just had this sudden urge to save her, he couldn't let her die or be harmed, he risked himself to save her, which surprised her. She then found out it was because he had an intense feeling for her, and how did she find out, well through Trish that was, she was the one who encouraged Lady to step up and make Vergil realize that she shared those same feelings back. One thing led to another and here they were today, doing jobs together and still going strong, they barely argued or fought, they loved each other more than words could say.

"We can leave now," he stated Lady nods her head and unbarricades the door, so they can leave, Vergil grasps her hand tightly in his grip as he leads her back up to their hotel room, wanting to get away from the crowd, as well as see that dress she wore on the floor. It didn't take long for them to reach the door, as Lady opened the door Vergil grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, his lips pressed against her own, it wasn't a soft peck on the lips, it was a deep passionate kiss, the huntress grasped Vergil's shoulders moaning softly into his mouth, he carefully kicked the door behind them, he was holding his lover close to his body, their lips remained connected and he didn't plan on releasing her anytime soon. "I should let Dante know that this job is done before this goes any further~" she teased the Blue Devil nods his head, watching as she grabbed the phone on the table beside the bed and quickly dialling the Devil May Cry Office number, Vergil meanwhile, placed Yamato down on the desk which laid on the other side of the room, just underneath a large window.

"Yes Dante it's done, you can tell Morrison we did it...no it was quick...yes Vergil was fine don't worry about him, we'll see you tomorrow, bye," she finally hung up and was immediately pounced on by the Devil Hunter's older twin brother, she was slightly shocked but expected less, she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him press her body against the bedside counter, Lady felt his tongue slide along her bottom lip, wanting entrance again, which she granted, she moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling his tongue explore every crevasse of her mouth, before finding her own tongue and having a battle of dominance which he always won. Her hands slid down his arms, coming to a stop at his coat buttons, Vergil smirked feeling her fingers get to work, undoing the buttons and opening his coat up, her hands ran up and down his undercoat, feeling the lean muscle beneath.

Vergil carefully picked Lady up and placed her down onto the table, which laid in the middle of the room, he didn't break the kiss at all, they did have to pull away for air, however, a small string of saliva kept them connected, the huntress pulled him back into the kiss, her hands quickly discarded the white coat, throwing it onto the floor, revealing his lean muscular arms, Vergil grasped the back of her dress, carefully unzipping it, he was amazed that she managed to zip it up without his help, but there was a reason behind it, which he was soon to find out- "I hope you enjoy your surprise that is beneath~" she teased, her tongue flicked his throat, she saw the look in his eyes.

They were hungry, filled with desire, that desire became more prominent once he peeled off her dress, throwing it onto the floor.

"Do you like it?~" She asked nipping at his earlobe, then his jaw, deep demonic growling erupted from his lips, giving her an answer. "Why wouldn't I?~," He asked his fingers fumbled across the lacy parts of the tight dark blue corset, Lady wasn't one to wear something so risque, but she loved to treat her partner, and giving him what he desired, she gasped softly, feeling his nose run across the shell of her neck, his lips slipped down towards her chest, her fingers slipped through his white locks, giving them oft tugs, which earned her a few deep groans which she loved to hear, Vergil's grip got tighter on her hips, one of his hands began to slip towards her heat, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, her legs were spread wide for him, she wanted him to indulge on her.

"What would you like me to do Vergil?~" She asked her fingers tugged at his vest, she wanted it off but the Blue Devil wasn't one to play far, much like her, a devilish smirk spread across his face, it aroused her so much more to see him smirk or even smile, it was out of his character, which made it all the more sinful and seductive. "On your knees~" he commanded grasping his belt tightly in his grip, Lady happily sunk onto her knees, eyeing up his large bulge, which was constricted perfectly within his pants, it was begging to be released. "Remove them~" she loved it when he commanded her to do things like this, Lady happily began to unbuckle his pants, she quickly threw off her shoes so this was more comfortable on her, even though she knew what was yet to come, especially when he was in this kind of mood.

The huntress pulled out his cock, she drooled feeling it throb in her hands, she went to lick it but Vergil stopped her, his hand caressed her cheek, she whimpered loudly, wanting to pleasure her partner, but she had to obey his command, the Blue Devil ran his thumb along her lower lip, Lady's tongue slinked around his thumb, making him smirk, seeing her submit to him so easily. Vergil removed his thumb from her mouth, he looked down at her, the huntress continued to move her hand up and down his member, precum was dribbling down her wrist.

"What do you want me to do?" Lady asked sounding more desperate than usual, the made her lover smirk, his cock twitched more in her hand. "Open your mouth~" was all he had to say, for the huntress to know what he wanted, she opened her mouth for him, Vergil guided his cock to her mouth, allowing for the head to sit perfectly on her tongue, the female Devil Hunter happily leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the spongy head, she placed her hands on her knees and began to move her head back and forth, the half-demon groaned softly, feeling her tongue slide along the large veins in his member, she could feel the precum slipping down her throat, her mismatched eyes remained level with his grey-blue ones, she refused to break eye contact with him. Vergil's right hand slid towards the back of her hand, comfortably laying there, she knew what was about to happen. "How good are you at holding your breath Mary?~" He asked she gave a muffled moan as her answer, feeling him up the pressure on his hand which laid on her head, he was forcing her down his member, she relaxed her posture, allowing for Vergil's cock to slide down her throat.

He grasped a fistful of the huntress's hair, and kept her face against his pelvis, his cock was all the way inside her mouth and down her throat, tears formed within the corners of her eyes, before slipping down her cheeks, which were turning red, saliva dripped down her chin, the sounds of her gagging was enough to drive her over the edge, the way she placed her hands on his hips, as she tried to push herself away for air, almost made him lose control. Vergil then pulled her head back allowing for her to breathe, his thick member remained in her mouth, drool continued to drip down her chin, along strands connected her to the rest of his length, the Blue Devil allowed for her throat to be free for another few seconds before he pushed her face back down, but instead of holding her down, he began to roughly fuck her mouth and throat, Lady's eyes rolled towards the back of her skull, feeling his cock happily slide down her throat without hesitation, her nails dug into Vergil's thighs, she could feel the blood bubbling beneath her fingertips.

"You look cute with my cock stuffed down your throat Mary~" it sounded so sinful hearing that named, she deemed dead to her, he was the only one allowed to call her by that name, by "Mary" no one else was allowed to call her not, not even Dante, she'd rather shoot him in the head than have him call her that. Black eye makeup streaked down her cheeks, that red lipstick she wore was smeared across her lips and Vergil's cock, he had small smudges of lipstick at his pelvic line, Lady refused to look away from him, even if the makeup in her eyes stung, she refused to look away or close them, except for when she needed to blink. The half-demon finally pulled his cock from her mouth, allowing for her to pant, she coughed a few times before looking up at him, longer stings of saliva connected her to his large rod, before snapping off. "Such a good girl Mary~" he smirked, the female Devil Hunter smiled back at him.

Vergil leaned down to pick Lady up, holding her bridal style, she pulled his face down to meet her', their lips meeting again with an equally messy and passionate kiss, he soon felt the soft covers beneath her body, this time, she was desperate for him to remove his vest, he could see that and decided to do as she pleased, pulling it off his body, revealing his toned top half. Lady bit her lip softly, allowing for her hands to caress each curve that his muscles made, all the way down to his cock, touching the slick read head with her index fingertip, she could tell Vergil had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"Stay there~" he muttered standing up to grab something from the duffle bag she brought, to hide Yamato and her guns, especially Kalina Ann, she never left without it, she watched as Vergil rummaged through it, before finding what he needed, he turned back to her, in his right hand, silken ropes. "Hands up above you head Mary~" he instructed, his human lover nods her head, doing as he asked and holding her arms above her head, she watched as the half-devil skillfully tied them together, attaching them to the bed frame, his lips softly caressed her shoulder. "You're beautiful~" he mumbled against her warm flesh, Lady tugged at her restraints, she knew what he had planned for her tonight. His lips continued across her shoulder, before coming to a point, close to her neck, where it dipped into her chest, she saw that glint in his eyes, and that devilish smirk once more, he opened his mouth to bare his teeth, which then sunk into her porcelain flesh.

Lady threw her head back in pleasure, her back arched and a loud yelp escaped from between her lips, Vergil's began to remove the tight corset which she wore throwing it down onto the floor, the feel of her warm bare breasts against his chest made his member throb more, all he wanted to do was be inside of her, ruining her, but he had to resist, he wanted to play with her first.

"V-Vergil~" she whimpered softly feeling his tongue across her clavicle and then down her sternum, stopping between her soft breasts, the Dark Slayer's eyes looked up into her one's, they were filled with desperation, she wanted him now, more than ever. His lips made their way up her left breast, they stopped just before her areolar, causing Lady to cry out, seeing how he teased her, he loved seeing her so desperate like this. "So desperate aren't you Mary?~" He chuckled letting his teeth run across the hardened bud, the huntresses legs tried close so she could gain some pleasure by rubbing herself, but Vergil was making that part impossible, he knew what she was trying to do, he began to push against her slick sex, feeling just how wet she was.

Her right nipple was getting just as much love and attention as her left was, his fingers tweaked and twisted it, Lady hated the fact she couldn't grip her lover's hair, she loved to tug at the silver-white strands with her fingers and listen to those deep sexy growls he'd let off whenever she did it, but he wasn't allowing for that to happen, he wanted to tease and prod at her, he wanted her desperate, just to hear her beg for him to fuck her.

"C-come on~" she was getting frustrated, he knew how to tease her just right, she cursed to herself mentally, he was annoyingly good at this, far too skilled that was, Vergil then resumed to sliding down her body, he pulled her soaked panties off and onto the floor, her core released another load of slick, she watched the Blue Devil lick his lips hungrily, she noticed that he kept both the fishnets and her choker on that he gave her, she thought he would've taken it off. "Vergil, I thought you'd take the choker off, so it didn't get ruined~' she murmured the half-demon between her legs shook his head. "It looks better on you in this way~" those words made her cheeks go redder if possible, she waited in anticipation for his next move.

Lady felt Vergil's thumb rub against her clit, in circular motions, her body began to twist, her toes curled and his nails dug into the rope which bound her wrists, she gasped softly, he leaned forward, replacing his thumb with his tongue, he shoved two fingers deep inside her cunt, working them in tow with his tongue, Lady couldn't help but moan even louder, her legs laid over his shoulders, she was desperate to stop her thighs from squishing his head, but it was difficult when she not only had a handsome devil between her legs but when he was this skilled with his tongue and fingers, she could feel an orgasm coming on, another one.

"O-oh fuck Vergil!~" her hips bucked upwards, she could hear the half-devil gulping down her sweetness, his left hand was firmly clamped to her hip, a third finger was pushed inside of her, her legs quivered in pleasure and her cunt was the same, enjoying the intense pleasure she was receiving from her partner, she didn't want it to end. "Do you want me to fuck you, Mary?~" She saw Vergil's dark eyes staring into her mismatched ones, his tongue swept across his bottom lip, he was waiting for her answer. "Y-yes Vergil...I want you to fuck me hard please!~" It was all she had to say, like lightning the elder Sparda twin was between her legs once again, the spongy tip rubbing against her outer lips, slathering precum all over her entrance.

He smirked as he entered her, watching her body twist with pleasure, her eyes roll towards the back of her head again, her mouth was open in a perfect "O" shape, his large member stretched her out, Lady looked back at him, her hands grasped the ropes tightly, as she prepared herself for this. Vergil then slowly pulled out of her slick core before ramming back inside with force, forcing a loud moan from her mouth, the half-demon smirked and began to happily thrust, he wasn't going slow he was going rough and hard, leaving the huntress moaning, she was so desperate.

"F-fuck yes Vergil fuck harder!~" She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist, the Blue Devil grasped her hips tightly in his grip, with his own pumping hard against her body, his member happily glided in and out of her, due to the amount of slick she had produced, it moved with ease, the tip pressed against her womb entrance, which began to slowly open for him, but not yet. "Vergil!~" She cried out feeling her clit rub against his pelvis whenever he would grind into her, allowing for his cock to explore every crevasse of her cunt, before continuing to thrust, he was waiting to hear what he had been waiting for, for him to release her bounds, he was surprised to not hear them yet. He let out low growls, his lips were just inches away from her own, she gave him a certain look, telling him what she wanted and he obeyed.

Lady opened her mouth once his lips landed against her own, wanting his tongue inside of her mouth right away, she was desperate to hold him back in her own arms, to claw at his back and arms, it was all she wanted right now.

"Vergil please I want to h-hold you!~" She could see him thinking about it, he needed more convincing before he could do that. "Please I want to hold you!~" Vergil listened to her request, and with one hand, skillfully removed the rope, tossing it to the floor, Lady's hands immediately went to his shoulders, her nails dragged down the length of his arms, leaving long red marks, blood began to seep towards the surface, they made the Dark Slayer growl in pleasure feeling the sharp sensation, she then clung to his back, where she did a similar thing but remained embedded within his flesh, she didn't want to let him go. "So desperate for me aren't you? All you want is for me to claim you, isn't it?~" He growled quickly pulling and shoving her down onto her front, the female Devil Hunter gasped feeling his cock enter her so suddenly, the entrance to her womb was getting wide, for the intruding cock within her, to enter.

"Y-yes fuck, make me yours!~" Vergil let out a demonic growl hearing her beg, he knew how much she loved it when he both breed her and claimed her as his, he pushed his own nails into the soft flesh of her hips and dragged them down her thighs, leaving scratches of his own, she yowled loudly, as the spongy head of his cock, fully entered her womb, she knew the amount of liquid coming from her sex was soaking the mattress they were going to be sleeping on, but she could care less about that, all she wanted right now was for Vergil to keep fucking her, it was all she had on her mind. "O-oh fuck Vergil I'm cumming!~" She screamed out suddenly feeling his right hand caress her clit, she could barely control herself any longer, the half-demon was too skilled.

"Then cum~," he said, his tongue slid along the back of her neck, going towards the should he latched his teeth into, Lady grasped the covers of the bed tightly in her grip, with the amount of creaking she heard, it sounded like it was on its last legs, she let out another loud pleasure fulfilled scream, she came hard all over Vergil's member and the bed, the half-demon smirked, she lasted longer than he expected, he was no far behind, Lady could tell due to how large his cock was inside of her, and the amount it was pulsating, he was about to release his seed inside of her. "Cum in me Vergil, fill me with your cum!~" She practically begged for it, she leaned back, wrapping her arm around his neck, her left arm kept her steady, Vergil's right hand held her thigh and hip, his left, played with her erect nipples, their eyes stared into each other's, a long string of saliva connected the two, from a deep kiss they shared.

"Mary!~" She came once more, hearing him growl her name in such an erotic way, his teeth sunk into her flesh, just below her neck, Lady moaned softly feeling his hot seed squirt inside of her womb, filling her to the brim, she looked down, seeing a small bulge appear in her stomach, Vergil sat back on the bed, pulling Lady down with him, his hands caressed her breasts, while his lips ran along her back and neck, his human lover pulled him back to face her, pushing her lips to his, she could feel some of his seed slipping down her thighs and ass, but the majority was buried deep inside her womb, she felt sorry for the poor people who had to clean up their mess, but at the same time, she could care less.

"You came so much, like usual~" Lady smiled running her hand across the bulge, Vergil did the same, enjoying the feel of her soft round belly. "I could say the same to you~" he chuckles giving her another sweet kiss, which she happily accepted, she loved what he would do afterwards, showering her in soft kisses and hugs, sometimes, he would even read to her, but right now, he was more focused on peppering kisses all over her face and neck. "I'm surprised this managed to stay attached," she smirked touching the choker with her fingertips, she felt Vergil carefully remove it from her neck, so she could sleep comfortably, Lady went to do the same with the fishnets but the half-devil stopped her, she blushed softly.

"You don't want these off?" She asked Vergil shook his head, once he placed the choker onto the bedside table, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her close to him, Lady smiled and held him back, her slick body snuggled against his own, she didn't him to let her go, and this was a job, she certainly wouldn't forget.

In fact, she already had plans for the next one they went on together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna point out I did this all on one day by the way and my god am I glad I did


End file.
